Foundation
by struckbythewishingspell
Summary: Things are finally going well for Kelsi and Ryan, but high school is over, and they'll need to confront their pasts and future as they start a new life in New York. Sequel to "Found" *3 NEW CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR MY HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Foundation**

**Summary:** Things are finally going well for Kelsi and Ryan, but high school is over, and they'll need to confront their pasts and future as they start a new life in New York. (Sequel to "Found")

**Disclaimer for all chapters:** I own nothing! I do own a few original characters, although some of them will be based off of other actors and things of the like. I also don't own the web rock musical "I Kissed a Vampire" starring Lucas Grabeel and Drew Seeley, but I will be including it in my plot. You'll see more about that later on.

**CHAPTER ONE**

She had never had the best of luck—that is, until she met Ryan Evans. Kelsi smiled as she glanced at the boy driving. They had just gotten to New York and were on their way to Kelsi's dorm to help her move in. Kelsi was nervous and excited at the same time. She was glad to be living in the city again. She had loved the city atmosphere in Seattle and had missed it in Albuquerque. Still, she was nervous to meet her roommate and to start her classes. What if they didn't think she was good enough? What if her roommate was mean? All she knew about her roommate was that her name was Trisha and she was from Washington D.C.

"You ready?" Ryan asked once he had parked in front of the dorms.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kelsi laughed. On the bright side, if she didn't like her roommate, she knew she could hide out at Ryan's apartment whenever she wanted. He even gave her a copy of his key. Ryan wasn't really looking forward to living alone, so he was hoping that Kelsi would be spending a lot of time at his place.

When they got to Kelsi's dorm, her roommate was already there, lying on one of the two beds, typing away on her laptop. She definitely wasn't what Kelsi was expecting from a Juilliard student. "You must be Kelsi," she said, jumping up. "I'm Trisha. I'm going to be an actress." Trisha was short with long, obviously-fake black hair extensions and way too much eyeliner. She wore a low-cut top and a short skirt with fishnet stockings and black boots.

"Oh um, yeah, I'm Kelsi..." she said carefully. "I'm a music major... and this is Ryan," Trisha eyed him and it didn't go past Kelsi's notice, "my boyfriend," she added pointedly.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. You go here too?" Trisha asked hopefully. Kelsi hated this girl already.

"Yeah, choreography," Ryan said, not seeming to have noticed her tone. "Come on, Kels, let's get you unpacked and you can come help me get moved in." Kelsi nodded. Ryan helped her unpack her clothes and her music and set up her bed. Trisha went back to chatting with some friends from home on Myspace and looking up at Ryan every so-often. Kelsi didn't like that one bit, but at least she was confident that Ryan wouldn't leave her for some little scene girl.

They got mostly settled in and left to go see Ryan's new apartment. His parents had sent someone ahead to furnish it and stock it with food. They wanted to send him a housekeeper or something to make his food, but Ryan was determined to live out college like anyone else and do things without the help of his wealthy parents.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked as they walked to his car.

"What was what about?" Kelsi asked, not looking at him.

"You were glaring daggers at that girl the whole time we were in there, dear."

"Well—I don't want her to get any ideas," Kelsi admitted, blushing. Ryan was lost.

"Ideas about what?" he asked cluelessly. Kelsi stared at him dumbfounded.

"You can't tell me you didn't see the way she was looking at you. She was practically undressing you with her eyes."

The look on his face was priceless. "What?! Ew! No, no, no, no, no. I don't even want to think about that..." He shook his head quickly. Kelsi felt relieved. She didn't have anything to worry about from Trisha, at least. Ryan stopped for a moment as they got in the car and smiled. "It's cute that you're protective of me, though," he told his tiny girlfriend. Kelsi blushed deeper, embarrassed. "No, I mean it," Ryan laughed. "I'm glad that you want me for yourself. I know how you feel, but Kels, you're the one I want to be with." Kelsi couldn't help but frown, though, as she thought about the possibilities. If one girl was already after him, who knew how many others would be.

They got to his new apartment, following Ryan's GPS. He had been to New York loads of times over the holidays with his family, so he could navigate pretty decently. Kelsi was glad to find that his apartment wasn't far from her dorm.

He lived on the top floor of a four-story apartment building. As he unlocked the door, someone walked out of the apartment next to his. He was a tall guy with dark hair and a pretty flamboyant fashion taste, almost like Ryan's in high school. Now that they were in New York, Ryan was dressing a bit more conservatively, although always sticking with his signature hats. The guy who walked out looked at them. "You new?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said cheerfully. "Just moving in today. I'm Ryan." He reached over to shake the guy's hand, putting one of his bags down.

"Brandon," the other guy said. "You here for college?" Ryan nodded. "Same. I just moved in last week from Chicago. I'm going to Juilliard, you?"

"Oh, we're both going to Juilliard, too," Ryan smiled. "I'm going for choreography, you?"

"Dance. And who's this cute little thing hiding behind you?" Brandon asked.

"Kelsi," she said shyly. "Music composition."

"My girlfriend," Ryan smiled. "We just got here today from Albuquerque."

"Well we'll have to hang out sometime then," Brandon said. It was becoming more and more apparent that he was gay. "I don't know anyone else around here, so it should be nice to have some friendly kids next door."

"Definitely," Ryan said. What luck that he would have a nice neighbor who was also into dance!

"Well I'm gonna go hit up some McDonald's, but I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Ryan and Kelsi both said. Brandon headed downstairs as they went inside.

"Is it just me, or was that guy gay?" Ryan asked. Kelsi laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he's gay, Ry," she said. "He seems nice though—better than Trisha," she frowned.

"My door's always open if you wanna escape from her, Kels." Kelsi looked around.

"I might take you up on that. They did a good job with this place." The room they had walked into was the living room. There was already a leather L couch and a huge TV with shelves full of DVDs waiting. Along the far wall was a little upright piano. Ryan noticed Kelsi eying it.

"I figured it'd be nice to have, in case you wanted to come over and practice," he explained. Kelsi smiled.

"You're sweet," she said, wrapping her arms around him. There was another room in the corner of that room that Kelsi guessed was supposed to be like an office, but when she went in, she found an empty space with one wall covered with guitars. Kelsi raised her eyebrows.

"My make-shift rehearsal space," Ryan laughed. "It'll have to do for now." He led her out of that room and out past the living room to the kitchen. It had a little table with four chairs, probably for when Sharpay came to visit. It was simple and practical. Past the kitchen down the hall was a bathroom on one side, a closet on the other, and at the end of the little hallway was the master bedroom.

Ryan's room had a bed in the center and a huge closet on the left side. He had a whole wall filled with hats and a laptop sitting ready on his bed, which was covered with blue blankets and pillows. Kelsi had always thought blue suited Ryan pretty well, maybe because of his eyes. "It's very you," Kelsi said.

"Thanks," Ryan laughed. "I picked most of the stuff out myself." There was a little table next to his bed and a desk on the other side. He had a lamp on his desk that was black with a blue lamp shade. He had a black dresser against the wall across from his bed, and on the wall with all of the hats, between the hats was a huge window that let a good amount of sunlight in.

"Do you know what I think a day like today calls for?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Kelsi asked, still looking around as Ryan wrapped his arms around her.

"Curling up on my new couch with some hot tea watching musicals. What do you say?" he smiled.

Kelsi smiled back at him. "Sounds perfect."

**A/N: This is going to be pretty different from Found, so excuse me if you don't like it. 3 I hope you do, and sorry for the wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the comments and all. And this whole story isn't going to be about girls chasing Ryan, it's just a beginning plot line. There will be plenty of other drama, so I hope you don't get bored with these first few chapters. I have the first seven chapters written and as long as I keep getting reviews, I'll keep updating. (:

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ryan was loving Juilliard. He and Kelsi got to spend a lot of time together. His sister would call him almost every night to update him on her life and get the new details on his. Kelsi and Ryan were becoming good friends with his neighbor, Brandon, who confirmed their belief that he was gay. Brandon loved Ryan and Kelsi, and he felt lucky to have met such good friends. Ryan loved his classes and was meeting a lot of nice people.

Kelsi liked Juilliard, but wasn't as excited about it as Ryan after the first few days. Living with Trisha was a chore. She liked to invite people over all the time and was often found walking around half-naked. Kelsi had also been disheartened when she shared some of her songs with a few people in her classes. "They're very Disney," a girl named Lydia with dark straight hair and a pointy face concluded. "They're really stereotypical cheesy love-song. I mean, there are no strong images and metaphors, it's all right out there. Like this one is just basic 'I like you and I'm happy I know you'." She put down Kelsi's score for What I've Been Looking For.

"Well, they were written for a musical," Kelsi added. "They were meant to tell a story..." This was almost worse than Sharpay tearing down her songs. Sharpay was just doing it to be mean. Lydia and the others were being honest.

She didn't know why she didn't tell Ryan about it. He seemed to happy, she guessed she just didn't want to put a damper on his mood. To be perfectly honest, Juilliard was making Kelsi feel more insecure than ever. She was surrounded by so many talented people that she just felt inadequate.

She sat in her dorm on her laptop while Ryan was in class and Trisha sat blabbing on the phone. She got an IM.

Troy: Hey playmaker, how's julliard?

Kelsi: Juilliard* and it's ok I guess

Troy: why not better than ok?

Kelsi: I dunno, its just hard, and apparently my songs arent as good as I thought

Troy: who said that?

Kelsi: everyone

Troy: i'm sure they were just jealous

Kelsi: these people are really good, troy, and my songs are just... blah

Troy: kelsi, how many of them do you think composed two musicals before graduating high school?

Troy: i'm sure not many

Troy: don't worry about them, really

Troy: you got a full scholarship, remember

Troy: you're obviously good enough to be there

Kelsi: thanks

Kelsi: I dunno, it's just weird being here, I guess

Kelsi: I miss you guys a lot

Kelsi: I hate my roommate

Troy: don't you hang out with ryan a lot?

Kelsi: yeah

Kelsi: I would be right now but he's in class

Troy: oh, well just cheer up playmaker

Troy: things will get better, its still early in the year

Kelsi: yeah

Kelsi: how's burkley?

Troy: pretty good

Troy: I actually gotta go though

Troy: I g2g meet gabriella

Kelsi: alright well it was nice talking to you

Troy: you too, kels

Troy: if you need anything you have my #

Kelsi: I know, thanks (:

_Troy is offline._

Kelsi sighed and shut off her computer. She wondered what Brandon was doing. Other than Ryan, he was really her only friend in New York. Ryan, who was naturally friendly, was making loads of new friends very quickly. He often told Kelsi stories about Drew and his other friends in his classes. Drew was a junior and thought Ryan had a lot of potential. Kelsi hadn't really met anyone aside from the girls who didn't like her songs.

Her phone rang and she smiled. "Hey Ry," she said, feeling her stress melt away.

"Hey! I've got some good news, wanna go get some food so I can tell you?" She loved how happy New York was making Ryan, even if she wasn't feeling in her highest spirits.

"Sure," she laughed. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we'd go grab some sushi, if that's alright."

"Sounds good to me," she said, getting up to get ready to leave.

"Great, I'll be there to pick you up in five. I love you," Ryan said happily.

"I love you too, Ryan." She hung up and grabbed her shoes and a jacket before heading outside to meet him. He was there almost instantly and Kelsi climbed into the passenger seat. He looked absolutely giddy. Kelsi thought he would explode with excitement, and he nearly did.

"Okay, I can't wait. So Drew wants me to help him with a project he's doing. He and some other guys are making a rock musical and he wants me to play the lead. It's just a short film project he and some of his friends started writing. One of his friends is a film student and they're making it into a short series."

"That's great, Ryan," Kelsi smiled. She was genuinely happy for him finally getting attention. She was sure he still wasn't used to it after his years of having to do whatever Sharpay wanted him to. "What's it about?"

"It's kind of a long story, so I'll explain it in a minute," he said. Kelsi nodded.

"I'm happy for you," she told him. He smiled.

"Thanks, Kels, it means a lot." He took one hand off the wheel and held hers with it, lacing their fingers together as they pulled in to the little local sushi restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is a short one but it's leading up to the first bit of drama this story will hold, so give me loads of feedback. (: And thanks so much to the people who are already reviewing.

**CHAPTER THREE**

They got a table and ordered and Ryan faced Kelsi, folding his hands on the table. "So I haven't exactly agreed to this project yet," Ryan said. He was almost nervous telling Kelsi about this. He wondered how she would react. "I told Drew I would talk to you before I made any final decisions because, well, I'm supposed to have a romantic part in this..." Kelsi felt her stomach drop. "I don't think it's really much though, just some acting, a few duets, and he said maybe a kiss or two, but... if that bothers you, then I won't do it.

See, the main character is this guy named Dylan who is turning into a vampire cause he got bit by a bat on a camping trip. He doesn't want to become a vampire because he likes the girl that lives next door who's his best friend. He has this whole dilemma about how he can't kiss her because it'll kill her..." He avoided looking at her face as he explained this. He felt Kelsi's hand on his and looked up at her.

"Ryan, I do trust you, you know," she told him. "I've seen you act in romantic parts with other girls before. I don't think you're going to leave me just because you have to kiss someone else for a part... as long as you don't mean it."

"Of course I wouldn't—but really, you're okay with it? I mean, you won't mind me doing the part...?" Kelsi shook her head. Truthfully, it did bother her a little, but she the fact that Ryan cared so much about Kelsi being comfortable and trusting him meant a lot to her. She knew he wasn't about to betray her just because he had to play a role. He was an actor, he would obviously have to kiss someone else at some point. She couldn't hold that against him.

"You're the greatest, Kels," Ryan said. "I'll text Drew later." He leaned over to kiss her. "I just can't believe how things are working out here, you know?" Kelsi nodded, although she couldn't honestly say she knew how he felt.

"So when do you start working on this?" Kelsi asked. Ryan shrugged.

"A couple of weeks. They need to get costumes and sets built and stuff. I think we're using Drew's dorm as my bedroom and stuff. We're going to start by recording the songs, this guy Greg has a make-shift recording studio... We have to learn the songs and I think they need to finish writing the ending, it's just a work-in-progress right now... But enough about me. How was your day?" he asked as their food arrived.

"It was alright," Kelsi said. "I got to talk to Troy earlier for a little while. He really likes Burkley."

"That's good," Ryan said, breaking apart his chopsticks. "How were your classes?" Kelsi thought of Lydia, who had spent most of the class shooting Kelsi dirty looks.

"They were alright," she said. "Sorry, I'm just trying to picture you as a vampire..." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah well, I won't exactly be Edward Cullen..."

"That's a relief. He's kind of dirty. I think you're much better-looking," Kelsi said. Ryan smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked. Kelsi had been asking herself the same question.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Things just kept getting better for Ryan... and worse for Kelsi. Kelsi was stressed and it was awful for her to try to work in her dorm. She tried to spend more time at Ryan's, but with his new project, he was busier than ever. She tried to go meet Ryan at the rehearsal space he and the others were using one day because she was feeling really down. It was nearing Thanksgiving and all she wanted to do was go see the Wildcats and forget about Juilliard for a while.

She took Brandon with her so she wouldn't be alone while she waiting for Ryan to finish his rehearsals. They were learning the songs for their vampire musical and he was really excited about it. "Hey guys," he smiled when they got there. "I'll be right out, I just have to go grab my stuff," he said.

While he was gone, Kelsi and Brandon overheard something. It was Michelle, the girl who played Ryan's leading lady. Ryan said she wasn't the best actress but that she had a really nice voice. Kelsi knew that she was friends with Lydia and Trisha and a few other girls she didn't really like who were all actresses. Michelle and some of the other actresses, including Lydia, who Kelsi didn't know was working on this project, were standing a few feet away talking. "Oh that boy is so hot," Michelle said. "Look at that hot little dancer body... What I wouldn't give to have him for a night... I bet he knows how to move..."

"Yeah, but he's dating that short girl with the glasses," Lydia said sourly.

"I doubt she'll be a problem," Michelle laughed. "All I need is to get him alone for a few hours and he won't even remember that girl's name. I bet I can even get him to _take the lead_ if you know what I mean." Kelsi knew what she meant. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She knew Ryan wasn't going to fall for someone just because he had to kiss them, but she hadn't been counting on them trying to steal him from her anyway.

"Oh honey, just ignore them," Brandon said. "Ryan adores you." Kelsi nodded, but she couldn't help but feel awful. On top of everything that was going on, sure, she had written a few songs since she'd been at Juilliard. Sure she had a good friend in Brandon and despite her insecurities, she had felt things were going well with Ryan... but Ryan could do better. That was obvious. Every girl he met seemed to want him, and Kelsi could never compete with a beautiful blonde actress with a beautiful voice like that. Kelsi could hardly even write songs anymore.

Ryan walked back out, talking to Drew. He said goodbye to him and walked over to Kelsi and Brandon, putting an arm around his girlfriend. Ryan had been walking on air for the past few months. Juilliard was everything he had hoped for. He and Kelsi went back to Brandon's, where they watched a marathon of So You Think You Can Dance?

Michelle's words kept echoing through Kelsi's head. They made her stomach turn. She hoped Michelle never got the chance to get Ryan alone. That was the very last thing Kelsi needed to deal with right now. She tightened her arms around Ryan as they cuddled on Brandon's couch. Ryan kissed her head, laughing at the commentary on the screen. He had noticed that Kelsi had been acting a little off, but whenever he tried to ask her about it, she insisted it was just stress and changed the subject. He figured that if it was important, she would let him know.

_He loves me,_ Kelsi reminded herself. _He isn't going to hurt me. He wouldn't let her try anything. He loves me._ She kept repeating reassurances to herself. Nothing was going to happen.

**A/N: **Kelsi's gonna have to get used to college girls, haha. Kelsi seems like a really insecure character, so I'm sort of playing on that for the earlier parts of this. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

A few days later, Kelsi managed to calm herself down enough about the Michelle situation... until Ryan canceled their plans to meet up with Michelle for rehearsal. Michelle said she needed help on the harmonies for one of their songs. Kelsi knew better. Kelsi had heard Michelle sing the part perfectly before. Kelsi knew this was the day that everything would start to go down the drain. She avoided Ryan for the rest of the day.

"What did I do wrong?" Ryan asked, walking into Brandon's house without knocking. "I know I had to cancel our plans, but this is so unlike her... She won't text me, won't answer my calls... Is she really that mad?"

"Oh honey, why on earth did you cancel your plans?" Brandon asked, turning off his TV as Ryan sat next to him, covering his face in distress.

"Michelle asked if I could help her out tonight. I tried to make it tomorrow but she's leaving for the holidays early and she wants to get it down before she leaves so she can practice more." Brandon just stared at him.

"Sorry Ry, but I can't tell you anything." Ryan frowned.

"So she hasn't told you about it either?" he asked sadly, wondering what could be wrong.

"Oh no, honey, she told me, she just said I couldn't say anything to you about it." Ryan frowned.

"What? Why not? Did I do something wrong...?" Brandon looked down. "Brandon, you have to help me, please? How can I hope to fix things if I can't tell what's upsetting her?" Brandon sighed.

"You know that little musical angel of yours is gonna kill me, right?" Ryan's head perked up. He was going to tell him? "Look, Kelsi's just feeling really insecure right now," Brandon explained gently. Now Ryan was more confused than ever, and Brandon could tell by the look on his face. "Oh come on, Ryan, I mean, the bitches in her classes keep ragging on her music, she's living with some skanky hoe she can't stand, and on top of that..."

"On top of that what?" Ryan asked. Why hadn't she told him people were dissing her songs? Why hadn't she told him how miserable she was living with Trisha? Brandon frowned and spoke softly.

"Honey, that girl is waiting for you to break up with her any day now," he explained.

"...What? How could she think that? What did I do wrong...? She knows I love her—I tell her all the time..."

"Ryan, come on, practically every girl on campus is on your dick." Ryan choked on air.

"_What_? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Brandon stared at him.

"Child, you really are clueless. Think about it, Ryan—this is a theater school. How many attractive straight guys do you really think go here? Right now, you're at the top of the food chain for all of those desperate actresses, cause honey, you know how they love attention. Kelsi's got a whole gang of hoes plotting against her all the time and that can't be easy on a girl." Ryan, who had gone his whole life without any girls really even paying attention to him (aside from Kelsi) was extremely confused by this situation.

"What do you mean they're plotting against Kelsi? Who is? What are they doing?"

"Well... When we went to meet you after your rehearsal the other day, while you were finishing up, Kelsi and me were waiting on your slow ass and we heard Michelle, Lydia, Hayley, Jessica, and Erica talking about you. If my memory serves me right, I believe Michelle was saying something about your fine dancer body and how she would love to get you alone, and one of the other skanks was all, 'Isn't he dating that short girl with the glasses?' and Michelle was like, 'Yeah but once I get him alone, he won't remember that girl's name.' There was something else really nasty... oh, she was all, 'I bet I can even convince him to _take the lead_ if you know what I mean,' and honey, I'm a dancer and I know she didn't mean it in no dancing sense." Ryan's jaw dropped.

"And Kelsi heard all of that?!" No wonder she felt so bad. Brandon nodded. "Oh God... That explains it... I just told her I was supposed to go help Michelle with choreography tonight, I never imagined..." He covered his face. "Of course, I get made fun of all through school and the moment I get a girlfriend in college, I get female attention."

"Oh I know, they always want what they can't get." Ryan groaned. He knew he had to figure out some way to fix this.

Kelsi didn't know what made her spy on their rehearsal. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ryan—it was that she didn't trust Michelle with Ryan. She knew Ryan well enough to know that he would never intentionally hurt her. She wondered if he had even noticed Michelle's attention—or any of the other attention he had been getting lately.

She hid around the corner from the room they were practicing in. "Hey Ryan, you ready to practice?" Michelle flirted.

"Sure," Ryan said cheerfully. Michelle stepped closer to him.

"Teach me everything you know." That was definitely not an innocent comment.

"Okay, back up real quick. I was hoping this wouldn't be a problem, but obviously you're a little confused so I guess I have to set some ground rules," Ryan said, surprising Kelsi. "Look, if you need help with something, I'll help you. I like to think I'm a nice guy, and I really want this show to go well. If you have any other intentions, you can just forget them now. You can tell your friends that, too. I hope this makes it very clear: I have a girlfriend, and I am very in love with her. If you're looking for something other than purely platonic help from me, you might as well leave now."

Michelle's jaw dropped, and so did Kelsi's. She hadn't expected Ryan to stand up for her like that. Michelle cleared her throat. "I uh... I guess I'll just see you at rehearsals then." She looked embarrassed. Kelsi couldn't help but smile. Ryan was right. She didn't have anything to worry about... At least right now. She hurried to leave before Ryan caught her spying.

As soon as she got back to her room, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Kels. How about that movie?" She smiled.

"Sure. Hey, sorry I was being weird earlier. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"It's fine. You can tell me about it when you come over."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kelsi remembered why she liked Ryan so much in the first place. She could trust him. He was a genuinely good guy and despite his fortune and talents, he was a truly wonderful person.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Kelsi finally spilled her guts to Ryan about her classes and the girls who hated her and her annoying roommate... She was feeling better knowing that she would have a few days off for their Thanksgiving break. The Wildcats would all be meeting in Albuquerque for Christmas, but for Thanksgiving, Sharpay and Zeke were flying out to New York for the weekend and Zeke would be making them all dinner.

Ryan was glad Kelsi started opening up to him again. Soon, Kelsi stopped letting Juilliard bother her. She even started writing more again. She was relaxing into New York life and just enjoying being with Ryan and Brandon and sometimes even Drew. Drew was a nice enough guy, even if he could be annoying.

"Kelsi, check out what I just got," Ryan said, walking into his apartment to where she and Brandon had been waiting for him. He popped in his fake vampire fangs and Kelsi laughed.

"Very nice, dear," she said. "You look very scary." Ryan smiled.

"Oh, look what else I got." He stepped away from the door so Sharpay could walk in, a huge smile on her face and Zeke trailing behind her.

"Kelsi!" she smiled. Kelsi got up to hug her. She never imagined she would miss Sharpay to much.

"Sharpay, you look great," Kelsi laughed, hugging the blonde she once feared.

"You too! New York has done you well," Sharpay laughed as Kelsi moved to hug Zeke.

"Kels, did you get taller?" Zeke accused her.

"High heels," Kelsi admitted, showing off her little heeled boots.

"Holy hell, boy, you weren't kidding about her, huh?" Brandon asked, standing up from the couch. "Girl, you look like a Barbie doll threw up on you." Sharpay almost looked insulted. "Honey, I didn't say it was a bad thing," Brandon said. "You must be the fabulous Sharpay and—oh, hello," he said, raising his eyebrows at Zeke.

"And you must be Brandon," Sharpay laughed slightly. "This is my boyfriend Zeke."

"All the good ones are always taken," Brandon sighed.

"Such is life. Anyway, I have some business to tend to, so Zeke is going to stay here and cook and Kelsi, you're coming with me." Kelsi was surprised, but didn't protest. Sharpay kissed Zeke before grabbing Kelsi's arm and dragging her out of the building.

"Um, Sharpay, I'm really happy to see you and all but... where are you taking me?"

"You seem to have a few problems with New York, and I'm going to help you fix them. Ryan told me there are rehearsals for his musical going on today, and there are a few people I'd like to have a word with." Kelsi paled.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no," she said quickly. "Sharpay, you can't."

"Just watch me." She threw Kelsi into the passenger seat of her rental car and drove to the rehearsal space.

"Sharpay, please don't do this," Kelsi said for the millionth time, following her inside.

"Excuse me," Sharpay said loudly. The pink-clad princess of East High was about to unleash her wrath onto the Juilliard student body. "I need to speak with a few of your so-called actresses, Drew." He opened his mouth, confused, but Sharpay cut him off. "Sharpay Evans—nice to meet you." She walked past him, Kelsi lagging behind, hiding her face. Sharpay walked right up to a group of girls—the group that hated Kelsi.

"Evans? As in, Ryan?" one of them asked, perking up. Sharpay didn't look amused.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once. This girl," Sharpay grabbed Kelsi and dragged her forwards, "is my future sister. You mess with her or her relationship with my little brother, and I mess with you. I come from a very powerful family and I promise that if you do anything to Kelsi or get anywhere near Ryan, I will make the rest of your miserable lives hell. Have fun with your cute little dreams of fame and fortune. We already have fortune, and fame is right around the corner. Ryan doesn't have any time to waste on desperate little actresses like you. And Lydia, whoever the hell you are, get over your jealous bullshit towards Kelsi, okay? She's already written two amazing musicals, one that got her a full scholarship to Juilliard in the first place."

"Sharpay!" Sharpay and Kelsi turned to see Ryan standing with Zeke and Brandon. Brandon was covering his mouth, surprised by Sharpay's outburst. Ryan looked at her disapprovingly. Zeke just smiled fondly.

"Ryan, I love you to death, but you don't know how to handle these kinds of situations. Girls are devious bitches, you can't let them down easy or they won't learn." She turned to glare at the now speechless actresses.

"Evans, are you sure this girl is your twin?" Drew asked, laughing. "Your personalities are polar opposites."

"Ryan's just too nice for his own good sometimes," Sharpay said dismissively. "Drew, if you want a _real_ actress for one of your projects, just call me up." She turned around and snaked her arm around Zeke. "Babe, I thought you were making dinner," she said.

"Well, Ryan asked where you were going and when I told him, he wanted to come after you, and I of course had to come along..." he explained. Sharpay rolled her eyes, but smiled. She turned back to the group.

"Have a nice holiday. I hope I won't be seeing you again." She slung an arm around Kelsi and confidently led the group out of the rehearsal space. Kelsi couldn't help but feel like hugging Sharpay. She had really stood up for her for the first time. She had said that Kelsi was her future sister. Kelsi had been worried that Sharpay didn't really think that she was right for Ryan, but apparently she was wrong.

Ryan was surprised, as he and Zeke and Brandon walked behind the girls, to hear Kelsi address his sister. "Hey Sharpay?" she said quietly. "Thanks." He didn't understand why Kelsi thought she needed Sharpay to stand up for her, but he guessed he was grateful that his sister had helped to make Kelsi feel better.

They headed back to his place so that Zeke could make dinner.

**A/N: **At this point, I'm going to start taking suggestions. What do you guys want to see happen? What sides of the characters do you want to see portrayed? What role do you want Sharpay and Zeke's presence in this story to play? Do you want to see more drama with Ryan and his show/the girls in it? I'm leaving some of the ideas up to you. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Credit for the idea of adding a new character goes to mewkazurinu2004. Thank you for the inspiration. This chapter is a little longer than the last and it shows a bit more of the different sides of Kelsi and Ryan's relationship. The end is a little teaser. I apologize. Tell me what you think and share new ideas!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Ryan was hard at work on his new project. He often roamed around his apartment singing. Sharpay and Zeke were nice to have around. Sharpay and Kelsi had become a lot closer in a short period of time. Kelsi was finally feeling less stressed. She was able to start writing again and wasn't afraid of or intimidated by the other girls in her classes. Actually, thanks to Sharpay, they were all intimidated by Kelsi now.

"I can't get you out, get you out of my head," Ryan sang, going to his fridge. Kelsi smiled and shook her head.

"I can't believe you're being a vampire of all things," Sharpay called from the living room.

"You can't be afraid to try something new," Ryan shrugged. He sat next to Kelsi, who was now texting someone. "Who are you talking to?" he asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"Gabriella's asking about Christmas plans. We're all supposed to meet for a Wildcat reunion."

"Speaking of the other Wildcats," Zeke spoke up, "do any of them know you two are together, yet?"

"No, but I'm sure it'll be a fun surprise for them," Ryan laughed. "None of them even suspect it."

"I'm sure Jason will be pissed," Zeke said. "Especially since he and Martha broke up. And they've been fighting like hell for the past month or so. He was telling me about it. He was saying at least when he was with Kelsi you guys didn't fight all the time. I think he's expecting to apologize to you when you go back to Albuquerque," he laughed.

"Right. We'll see how well that goes over for him," Kelsi said dryly. "Now, do they know you two are together yet?"

"Jason and Martha do," Sharpay said. "Jason and Zeke still practice together. Chad's been busy so Zeke's been stuck with Jason all the time. None of the others know. They know we're getting along, but I don't think that they actually know that we're official or anything." She looked at the clock. "Oh shoot! I forgot, Ry, I'm going to visit Michelle today and I'm taking Zeke. We'll be back sometime later."

"Michelle is a family friend," Ryan explained to Kelsi. "Her dad and ours were business partners a long time ago."

"That's fun," Kelsi said. Sharpay got up and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, and we're late. I'll call you later... Ugh, it looks like it's going to rain," she groaned, glancing out the window. The grabbed Zeke and dragged him out. Kelsi smiled and shook his head before glancing at Ryan, who just grinned at her. She blinked.

"What?" she asked, feeling anxious because of the way he was looking at her.

"This is the first time we've been alone in like, a week, Kels," he said, wrapping her up in his arms. Not a second later, there was a clash of thunder that caused Kelsi to jump. Ryan smiled. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Maybe a little..." she admitted as she saw the rain starting to fall outside. She curled up closer to Ryan.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day," Ryan sang quietly before planting a soft kiss on Kelsi's temple.

"You're so sweet," she smiled. Still, she jumped as the thunder roared again. Ryan chuckled.

"You are just too cute," he said. "I hope Shar and Zeke aren't caught in the rain."

"I hope it stops soon," Kelsi said softly.

"Kels, we're fine. We're inside. We're safe. Besides, you've got me here."

"Mmhm," she agreed, snuggling into his chest. He smiled.

"I love you, Kels." She couldn't help but smile. She saw a flash of lightning and shivered. Ryan's phone vibrated.

"It's just Shar," he said, reading the message. "They're at Michelle's. They're staying until the storm dies down." He put his phone on the table and put his arms around his little girlfriend again. She jumped again at the thunder. "Jeez, Kels, really calm d-" Then the power went out. "Shoot," he said. "Stay here." He kissed her head.

"Ryan," she squeaked. "I don't like this..." He opened his phone for light and moved to the shelf above his TV where he had a few candles sitting. He pulled a pack of matches out of a drawer and lit the candles. He grabbed a blanket off of the back of the sofa and sat back with Kelsi, wrapping them both up.

"Commere," he said. She was still tensed, so Ryan started singing to her.

"There's a hill we've gotta climb, there's a treasure we must find... The two of us as friends, we're ready to take on the world... We'll see who can touch the sky, we'll see who can jump that high... Every day is an adventure, we're ready to take on the world. And through all the ups and downs, I'll always be around... You know, when nothing goes your way, when nothing goes your way, you know I will.

I stand between you and your darkest fears... I'll be the shoulder for your falling tears... I'll be behind you til you're in the clear..." She smiled and started to relax. "When the sunlight shows its face, you and me, we'll take our place... We're legendary heroes and ready to take on the world... So then let the chase begin. If we go, we both will win. When we're having fun, there's no one else in the world... and if you slip and fall off track, I'll carry you on my back. You know, when nothing goes your way, when nothing goes your way, you know I will.

I stand between you and your darkest fears... I'll be the shoulder for your falling tears... I'll be behind you til you're in the clear... And through all the ups and downs, I'll always be around. You know, when nothing goes your way, when nothing goes your way, you know I will. I stand between you and your darkest fears, I'll be the shoulder for your falling tears, I'll be behind you til you're in the clear... You know I will..." The thunder clashed again, but Kelsi didn't jump. It was impossible to feel scared when Ryan put her under that stupid spell he did when he sang to her like that.

"Go to sleep, Kels," he said. "The storm will be over when you wake up." She nodded and thanks to his calming voice, let herself drift off.

It had been early in the day when Kelsi fell asleep. When she woke up, it was about 6:30. Ryan was no longer there with his arms around her, but was sitting on a chair looking at some sheet music and humming softly. She guessed it was another song from his vampire project.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said when he noticed she was awake and smiling at him. "Drew called and they want to have a rehearsal today. Sharpay and Zeke aren't back yet, but you can come with me if you want..." She thought about it.

"Sure, why not?" she said. "Just give me a minute to get ready."

So she got up and fixed herself up from her nap and she and Ryan headed off to the rehearsal space.

The rude girls said nothing to Kelsi. She went to sit down in the audience and was surprised to see another girl sitting there. She was a pretty redhead with soft freckles and a sort of indie style. Kelsi had never seen her before, so she just sat quietly a few seats away from the girl as Ryan went up on stage to greet Drew.

"You're Ryan's girlfriend, aren't you?" Kelsi turned, surprised to see the redhead addressing her. She nodded. "I'm Adele... Drew's girlfriend," she nodded to the stage. Kelsi was again surprised. She imagined Drew to date preppy, princess-complex blonde girls, like Sharpay or some of the slutty girls he had in his show.

"It's nice to meet you," Kelsi said. "I'm-"

"Kelsi. I've heard," Adele smiled. "I go to NYU for photography but when I have time off I come down here to watch Drew's little project get put together. Ryan's a nice guy. I'm glad Drew met him... He never shuts up about you, Ryan." Kelsi felt herself blush. Adele laughed. "He's rather smitten."

"Drew's a really nice guy, too," Kelsi said. "Ryan's really glad to have become friends with him."

"Well, we'll all have to get together sometime. We can have dinner or something."

"Sounds great," Kelsi said earnestly. Adele was pretty and friendly. Actually, she was one of the first people she had met in New York who she felt like she might possibly be able to be friends with... the others being Brandon and perhaps Drew. They started watching the rehearsal. Kelsi and Adele both noticed Michelle give the composer a little smirk as they started practicing one of the songs... Ryan had warned me about this song, the one that showcased his dilemma as Drew's character tried to get him to kiss Sarah, Michelle's character.

He was supposed to kiss her in this scene. I didn't have any fear of him kissing Michelle since Ryan set her straight. "She's obnoxious," Adele said. "She can't even act. Drew only cast her for her voice. I heard her a few days ago, she's terrified of Ryan's sister, so it isn't like she's going to try anything on Ryan. She's just trying to get a reaction out of you now. How juvenile."

"Ryan already told her to cut out her act," Kelsi said. "She tried to get him alone to... seduce him, I guess. It didn't really work out in her favor." My eyes didn't leave the stage. They got to the part where he was supposed to kiss her and stopped. Ryan and Drew agreed that Ryan wouldn't have to kiss Michelle until they filmed. She knew this, but she still looked disappointed as he pulled away.

"Ryan, I'm so glad I found you," Drew sniffed dramatically. "Let me go make copies of this new song. Feel free to go visit your lady." Kelsi smiled as Ryan immediately hopped off the stage.

"What'd you think?" he smiled. Kelsi had heard him sing around the house but she hadn't seen much of him really in character yet. He, naturally, had been incredible.

"You were fantastic, Ry," Kelsi smiled, standing to kiss him.

"It'd be even more fantastic if Michelle knew how to act. It's a good think you make up for her lack of talent, Ryan," Adele said.

"I guess you've met Adele, then," Ryan said to Kelsi. She nodded.

"Yes she has, and this means the four of us need to go to lunch soon. Now, I'm going to go find _my _vampire..." Adele rolled her eyes and headed backstage. Ryan turned back to his girlfriend.

"You really liked it?" he asked.

"Ryan, of course I did. You're in it, and you're incredible, always. The nicest guy in the world can pull off being a vampire. That's a difficult feat, my friend, but you've got it down."

"Nicest guy in the world, huh?" he smiled, pulling her closer. "You know, this character does bring out a little of the bad in me." He leaned next to her ear. "And you, Miss Nielsen, are definitely someone I wouldn't mind giving a little bite..." His voice was enough to send shivers down Kelsi's spine. Ryan had never done anything like that before, so... seductive. He pulled away and laughed, but Kelsi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her hips to keep her steady as she stood on her tip-toes to get closer to him. "I'll remember that," he said.

"Remember what?" Kelsi asked, dazed as she pulled away.

"You'll see." With that, he kissed her forehead swiftly and headed back up to the stage with a satisfied little grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **My lovely friend instructed me to credit the song Ryan sings to Kelsi in the last chapter, although I assumed most people would recognize it. The song is You Know I Will, sung by Lucas Grabeel on the Fox and the Hound 2 soundtrack. You can find it on Youtube and most illegal downloading programs.

This chapter's short and sweet but I needed some time before I jumped into some more big plot. Enjoy your fluff.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kelsi was surprised as how much she didn't want Sharpay and Zeke to leave. She hadn't been particularly close to either through high school, especially Sharpay, but over the days they had recently spent together, Kelsi had grown to regard them as almost family. Even more surprising was how little Sharpay wanted to leave.

"Kelsi, can I talk to you before I go?" Sharpay asked as she and Zeke gathered their bags. Kelsi nodded and followed Sharpay to the next room while Ryan and Zeke talked. Sharpay turned to the smaller girl and sighed. "I just wanted to apologize again for the way I treated you in school. Seeing other people look down on you made me feel even worse about it. You're a great person and... I've never seen Ryan happier. It isn't hard to see why he likes you so much." She took another deep breath. "I've had a really nice time spending time with you. I can even say I'm going to miss you until Christmas... As strange as it is to think about, you're... probably the best female friend I've ever had. I say female because I have Ryan and Zeke, of course but..." she shrugged. "Just take care, of you, and Ryan."

"Of course, Sharpay," Kelsi said, surprised. Sharpay pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Sharpay."

"No problem... I know you guys haven't been dating long, but you already kind of feel like part of the family."

Kelsi was beaming. "I feel the same way," she said. The two walked back to the living room and went outside to meet their car.

"I could've driven you to the airport," Ryan said for the hundredth time.

"Ryan, I'm not a baby," Sharpay reminded him. "Take care of yourself." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, you too," he said. "Zeke." The two did a weird man-hug before Ryan walked to Kelsi's side and put an arm around her, watching his sister and her boyfriend as their car headed to take them to the airport. "So what did Sharpay say to you before?" Ryan asked, hoping she hadn't said anything bad. He was glad Sharpay and Kelsi had been getting along, but he wasn't sure if Sharpay was being completely earnest.

"She said... that I'm a great person and that she's going to miss me... and that I'm her best female friend." Ryan was stunned.

"Really? She said all of that?" Kelsi nodded.

"She said more, too... She said she's never seen you happier." He smiled and kissed her head.

"That's because I've never been happier." Kelsi felt herself blush, but smiled.

"Yeah, me either." They went back inside, knowing it would be less than a month before they saw the two again.

"Ain't you two just cuter than a box of kittens," Brandon said, walking into Ryan's apartment. "I'm bored and you two get the honor of entertaining me until I have to go to work in an hour."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ryan asked from where he laid with Kelsi on the couch.

"I dunno, ain't you guys music people? Sing me a song or somethin' cute." Brandon sat on the other end of the L couch and put his feet up. "Kelsi, you write, honey, and I ain't never heard one of your songs."

"Um," Kelsi said warily. "I don't know, Brandon, I'm not that great of a singer."

"That's what your better half is for, sweetie. Come on, I wanna hear a Nielsen original." The couple looked at each other and Ryan shrugged. Kelsi sighed and got up, going to the little piano Ryan kept for her. She bit her lip, wondering what on earth she should play. Only one song came to mind.

As she started playing, a smile spread on Ryan's face. He definitely recognized this one. "I got a lot of things I have to do. All these distractions, or future's coming soon. We're being pulled," Kelsi couldn't help but chime in, "a hundred different directions. But whatever happens, I know I've got you. You're on my mind, you're in my heart. It doesn't matter where we are. We'll be alright even if we're miles apart. All I wanna do is be with you, be with you. There's nothing we can't do. I just wanna be with you, only you. No matter where life takes us, nothing could break us apart. You know it's true; I just wanna be with you." By the time they finished the first chorus, they forgot Brandon was even in the room. They were too focused on each other.

They looked only at each other as they sang, meaning every word. Kelsi hadn't played that song since the night of the musical, and she forgot how much she adored it. Before they realized it, the song was over, and they just looked at each other in silence. Ryan smiled a little. "_Damn_! Girl, that was _incredible_!" Brandon said.

Until he spoke, they forgot he was there. "Thanks," Kelsi blushed. "I wrote it for our Senior Year musical..." That was a lie. She wrote it for Ryan, about Ryan...

"It's my favorite of her songs," Ryan smiled. "It has a special place in my heart."

"You kids, I swear, your cuteness is gonna explode me one of these days."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm sorry I've been on haitus for so long! I've been so out of it and I've been switching gears with stories a lot, especially with new Hannah Montana and Sonny With a Chance episodes around the corner. Thank you to those who have been following this story, and who followed the original and kept going. I'm getting my motivation back!

CHAPTER NINE

Kelsi was glad to find a friend in Adele. She, Ryan, Drew, and Adele did go out for lunch one day and Kelsi was very excited to have a girl to keep her company. Back in Albuquerque, she always had Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and even Martha. Now that she was in New York, it was nice to have a little break from Ryan and Brandon from time to time.

Christmas was fast approaching and Kelsi and Ryan were both very excited to go back to New Mexico to see the other Wildcats. They'd been keeping in touch with the others a decent amount but hadn't spilled to anyone about their love life just yet. They were glad to know that Gabriella and Troy were still going strong after Chad and Taylor split for distance and Jason and Martha... well, whatever happened with them, happened.

The days came closer to when they would leave and Ryan had become strangely mysterious. Kelsi was curious, because not even Brandon would spill what was going on. Kelsi didn't want Ryan to buy her any nice Christmas presents after he was already paying for her ticket home for the holidays. She hated feeling like she was sponging off of him by spending so much time at his house and letting his family do so much to take care of her.

And speaking of families, Kelsi even started to keep in-touch with her mom, through snail mail. They wrote each other letters, and Kelsi was happy to see that her mom had stopped drinking and was working on getting a new job and turning her life around. Carla said that Kelsi's success had inspired her to stop being bitter because of the hand she was dealt and do turn around and do something with her life. Kelsi still didn't talk to her dad, but she was happy to have made at least some progress.

Kelsi walked into Ryan's apartment, where she had been staying since school officially let out for Christmas, to hear music playing and her boyfriend's voice singing, "_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._" Kelsi smiled as she sat and watched Ryan decorate his small, fake tree. "_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the cold, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home, I'll be warm_," he sang as he swooped down to kiss her cheek.

"You seem happy," Kelsi giggled. Ryan was beaming.

"Of course I am! It's nearing Christmas, Kels! We're going to go see the Wildcats, I'll get to see my parents, I can give you your wonderful present..."

"You didn't!" she said, her mouth falling open. "Ryan, I told you not to!"

"Kelsi, I can't just not give you a Christmas present, dear," he said, pouting. "I promise you'll love it." She groaned and covered her face.

"Ryan, that isn't the point," she muttered. "You do too much for me already."

"That's nonsense, Miss Nielsen. Now, I figured since we're leaving tomorrow, it wouldn't hurt to give you your gift tonight." Kelsi was confused.

"Can't you just bring it to Albuquerque and give it to me on Christmas?" He laughed.

"No way. This thing is not made for airplane transport, darling." Kelsi's heart raced. Ryan was big on dramatic gestures. His present was probably incredible. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because she would surely adore whatever he gave her, and nervous because she knew that she would have a hard time getting him the perfect present and he was already so confident with his.

"Well, where is it?" she asked. He took her hand and helped her off the couch with a smile on his face. He stood behind her and covered her eyes.

"Keep them closed," he said. "Don't open them until I say." He led her to the music room, he could tell. "Stay closed," he said. She could tell the lights were off anyway, so she didn't bother trying to peek. His hands left her eyes and she felt him walk away. She wondered what could happen next, until she heard it—his fingers on finely-tuned piano keys.

"Wheneve you'd like, open them," he said, playing one of her tunes. Her eyes shot open and her hand flew to the lightswitch. Light flooded the room and Kelsi's jaw fell to the floor.

"RYAN, YOU DIDN'T!" There in the center of the room was a brand new Steinway baby grand piano. It was stunning. It was perfect. "This costs way too much money!"

"Only a couple thousand..."

"_A couple thousand!_ Ryan, you shouldn't have..." She trailed her fingers over it, aching to play. He knew the look well and scooted over on the bench to make room for her. "...Ryan, your rehearsal space... You've given it all up for this piano..."

"Kelsi, you practically live here. Just don't worry about it, okay? I wanted to get this for you. A great composer needs a great instrument. I can afford if and I know you love it—I can see it in your eyes." She sat beside him on the bench and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him for dear life.

"You're incredible," she muttered. "I love you so much, thank you." She knew she could never top this. He just smiled.

"I love you too, Kels. Now, give it a try." So they played until it was dark outside and fell asleep on Ryan's couch, ready to go home and see the Wildcats soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Whatever she was expecting from the Wildcats reunion, this wasn't it.

It was awkward, to say the least, with Chad and Taylor's coldness towards each other in an attempt to mask how much they missed each other, with Martha's attention to Ryan since her breakup with Jason, and Jason's constant attempts to hit on Kelsi...

"So," Sharpay cut through the tension as Jason tried yet again to put his arm around Kelsi, who sat next to a very tense Ryan. "Kelsi, how did you like your Christmas present?"

That got everyone's interest. The Wildcats weren't exchanging gifts for another few days yet.

"Oh gosh, it was too much," Kelsi said, feeling embarrassed. "You know how much I hate people spending a lot of money on me. It's beautiful, of course but..."

"It really wasn't trouble, right Ry?" Sharpay said. Ryan nodded.

"Really, Kels. You deserve it."

"Especially since you've been keeping my poor brother company all the way in New York... Speaking of which, have those girls bothered you since I visited?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"No, I think you've scared them off," Ryan laughed.

"What girls?" Chad asked.

"Ryan's one of the only straight guys in our school," Kelsi explained. "There are a lot of desperate girls in Juilliard who will jump on the first attractive, non-gay guy they can find."

"There are also gay guys willing to jump on Zeke," Sharpay said with a frown. Kelsi and Ryan laughed.

"Brandon doesn't mean any harm, Shar," Kelsi said. "Once property is established, he doesn't press into it. He would never try to steal your man..."

"It was pretty awkward when I moved in next to him, though," Ryan said.

"So Evans has girls all over him, huh?" Jason laughed dryly. "Who'd have thought?"

"What about you, Kelsi? Any guys in your life?" Taylor asked. Kelsi glanced at Ryan.

"Well, I mean, there's Ryan," she said. "I spend all of my time with him and Brandon, and more recently, with Drew and his girlfriend Adele. Other than them, I don't talk to many people anyway."

"How's the project going?" Zeke asked Ryan.

"Pretty great," Ryan smiled. "It's interesting to be a vampire."

"Ryan's working on Drew's musical video project," Kelsi explained to the others.

"And you're a vampire?" Troy laughed. Ryan nodded. "It isn't like Twilight, is it?"

"No, I don't sparkle as a vampire... or as a human, anymore. I've toned down my er... wardrobe a bit," he said, glancing down at his blue tee shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I see that," Gabriella smiled. "Still have the hats, though."

"Of course," Ryan laughed.

"So what is this Christmas present Sharpay speaks of?" Martha asked.

"Well... It really is too much, Ryan, you should take it back," Kelsi said.

"Kelsi, it's yours. It isn't going anywhere," he said again.

"Ryan bought Kelsi a new piano," Sharpay said.

"A piano! You make it sound so simple, Sharpay! This is a Steinway baby grand! And he says he didn't spend too much—_only a couple thousand_!"

"Damn, Evans, you're a big spender," Chad said.

"Do you have room for a piano that big in your dorm?" Martha asked.

"No, Ryan keeps it in his apartment. He gave up most of his rehearsal space for it..." Kelsi kept feeling more and more guilty. "It does play beautifully though..."

"_You_ play beautifully," Ryan corrected her. "The piano only enhances your natural talent, Kels."

"I'm glad you two have each other out there," Troy said, his brotherly instincts towards Kelsi kicking in. "Looks like it's doing both of you a lot of good."

"Definitely," Kelsi said, almost blushing. "Can you stop that?" Jason had tried to put his hand on her knee and she shoved it off for the millionth time.

"Oh come on, Kels," he said in a would-be flirty voice... Would be, if Kelsi wasn't so aggravated.

"And please don't call me that," she said dryly. Ryan called her Kels.

"You aren't serious," he said. "Look..."

"If she said to stop, then stop," Ryan snapped, surprising the others. "You've done enough to her."

"Ha, that's good, coming from you," Jason said.

"Hey guys," Troy said, trying to prevent the oncoming argument.

"Excuse me? You have no idea what you're talking about," Ryan said. Sure, he'd been pretty awful to Kelsi, but he hadn't done it on purpose, and he had done all he could to make it up to her.

"So what, you have a crush on Kelsi now or something?" Jason asked bitterly. "Now that you're done ruining her music and making her feel like crap?"

"I never _intentionally_ hurt her, unlike you," Ryan said. At some point, he and Jason had both gotten to their feet. Chad and Troy looked ready to jump in and stop them, but didn't yet. Nothing physical had happened... yet. "And, unlike you, I've done everything I can to make it up to her."

"Oh yeah, spending thousands of dollars on her totally makes up for making her cry."

"It's too bad she didn't even like you to care when you cheated on her, huh?" Ryan shot back.

"Guys," Chad said. "I think you should--" But before anyone could do anything, a loud smack echoed through the room. Everyone froze as Sharpay stood staring a red-faced Jason in the eyes.

"Any harm done to Kelsi was never Ryan's fault—it was mine. That said, Kelsi is now my best friend, and if you value your hands, Mister Basketball Player, you'll keep them off of my brother's girlfriend. They're amazing to each other and just because you realize now that you were stupid for cheating on her in the first place doesn't mean that _she_ hasn't found something better, and believe me, she has. That said, I suggest you take a step back and keep your hands to yourself and your big mouth shut."

"..._Girlfriend_?" Everyone asked at once.

Kelsi couldn't even say anything. Her face was red from all of the things Sharpay had just said. She was confused and embarrassed and flattered all at the same time.

"Yes," Ryan finally spoke up, sitting back down next to Kelsi. "We've been dating for a while."

"How long is a while?" Taylor asked. "Kelsi, how could you not tell us?"

"It didn't really come up..." Kelsi admitted.

"We've basically been together since I asked her to prom," Ryan said.

"...Seven months?!" Gabby shrieked, being the first to do the math. "Jeez! You never said anything!"

"It was really obvious," Zeke said. "We were all surprised no one else ever realized it."

"Originally we didn't want to say anything until after the show," Kelsi said. "We didn't want to make a big deal about being together until after we figured out who would get into Juilliard... It wasn't like we were really trying to hide it, obviously, because if we were, Zeke and Sharpay wouldn't know..."

"It just didn't seem like it was anyone else's business," Ryan supplied.

"Well I think you two make a nice match," Gabriella said.

"I fucking knew it," Jason muttered. Kelsi knew he was referring to what he said when they broke up. She could only roll her eyes. Why had she dated him, again...?

"So now you all know," Ryan said, sounding happy.

"It's cool as long as you take care of her, Evans," Chad said.

"He does," Kelsi assured them. "Really. Ryan's... perfect. He's made being in New York incredible."

"Well we're happy for you guys. You do make a good team, I guess it makes sense," Troy said, referring to their ability to create amazing shows together.

"I would've never guessed it," Taylor said, shaking her head.

"It was really, really obvious," Sharpay said. "To me, at least. You know, I thought he got over liking her in sophomore year, but apparently not."

"That long?" Gabriella asked. "That's really sweet." Ryan shrugged.

"Yeah, I just couldn't help it, I guess." He looked embarrassed and shot his sister a look.

"It's cool, dude, I liked her too," Chad said. Taylor's head turned quickly. Kelsi's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning that," Ryan said. "Kelsi's just too cute for her own good." Kelsi was confused. Ryan had known Chad liked her? She would've never known...

"So why didn't you say anything then?" Martha asked. "If you really liked her that long, I mean."

"Well..." he glanced at Sharpay.

"I wouldn't let him," she said plainly. "I wanted him to focus on his career and I told him to stay away from her. She was too much of a distraction, and later became competition. In my defense, I didn't realize how much he liked her. I figured it would just pass."

"But things worked out in the end," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, a lot has changed," Ryan said.

It really had. Looking around their group of friends, even in the past few months, a lot had changed. But, for the most part, they were happy, and they were all together again.

**A/N:** There will be more with the Wildcats. Review with what you want to happen? And what you'd like to see happen during the gift exchange? This chapter was mostly to show how things changed when they started school and all, and to let the cat out of the bag, of course. Let me know what you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Lol, just so you know, Brandon is based off of someone I actually know. I know not all gay people talk like that. I wasn't trying to stereotype, I was basing him off of one of my real gay friends. I have a LOT of gay friends, and most of them aren't like Brandon, but I thought making him more like (friend's name not disclosed) would make him more interesting and give him more personality. It wasn't to stereotype gay people.

And that was also the end of Jason's douche behavior. He just had to get it out of his system. He had to have a bad initial reaction to finding out that Kelsi was with someone else, naturally. And sorry for my random delays in chapters, I have bad scheduling, and writer's block. I hope this makes up for it some.

I'm also skipping a lot of the Wildcats stuff. No one gave me suggestions so I don't know what to write. Thus, skipping. Sorry kids, if you were looking forward to that.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The Wildcats were all at Troy's house talking and reminiscing. Jason was behaving and he, Kelsi, and Ryan had come to some sort of a peace. Kelsi was just glad that there wouldn't be any more drama between them. As they talked, Kelsi got up to get a drink, and was followed into the kitchen by Troy and Chad. "Oh, hi guys," she said.

"Hey, Playmaker," Troy said. "Listen, we just wanted to talk to you without all of that, you know?"

"We just wanted to let you know that if you need anything to let us know, and..." They looked at each other. "Are you sure you can really trust Evans?" Chad asked. That surprised Kelsi.

"Of course I can. Ryan has been nothing but wonderful to me, guys. I promise."

"It's just that, in the past, he hasn't exactly been the most trustworthy guy to you, you know?" Troy said.

"I promise things are different. Ryan... He takes care of me. He's been nothing but trustworthy, I swear." They still looked skeptical. "Look... I'm not worried, and you shouldn't be, either. He's been given opportunities to betray me, believe me. The girls he works with have tried to make moves on him, I guess you could say... He told them he isn't interested and I know he isn't going to do anything to hurt me."

"Well... Make sure he knows that if he does, he has us to deal with." Kelsi laughed.

"I'm sure he knows. Thanks, guys. I've really missed you." They both hugged her and went back to the living room, where Sharpay was telling the others more about Ryan's vampire project, from what she had seen while she was in New York.

While they were home, Kelsi and Ryan also had lunch with Kelsi's mother, who was divorcing her husband and fixing her life up. She had a new job and was finally taking care of herself. Kelsi was glad to finally have found some connection with her mother, even if it had come a bit late. It was a bit awkward for her to suddenly be spending time with a woman who had never cared about her or taken care of her growing up, to be honest. Kelsi's mom had been more than a little emotionally abusive and neglectful, but Kelsi wasn't much for holding grudges. After all, she was family, and finally wanted to act like it.

Returning to Albuquerque was nice. It was also nice to finally have the Wildcats know about their relationship.

Soon, though, it was time for Kelsi and Ryan to return to New York. Ryan dropped her off at her dorm and Kelsi trudged off to her room. She unlocked the door with a yawn and flipped on the lights.

"OH MY GOD," she immediately exclaimed, slamming the door closed again. No, she hadn't been expecting to see Trisha and her latest man doing... _that_ so publicly... It might not have been as bad if they were on Trisha's bed and not... Kelsi shuddered. She definitely wasn't going back in there. She bit her lip and took out her phone, feeling guilty for calling Ryan back right after he dropped her off.

Ryan was almost back at his poor, lonely apartment when his phone rang. Normally, he wouldn't answer his phone while he was driving, but it was Kelsi's ringtone. "Miss me already?" he asked teasingly.

"Please come save me from this. I'm sorry, I know you must be close to home already, but I cannot unsee what I just saw and there's no way I can sleep in that room."

"Oh dear, I can only imagine." He immediately turned around. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Ry. You're a lifesaver." He smiled and hung up as an idea started forming in the back of his mind.

So when Kelsi climbed into his passenger seat and bucked her seatbelt, Ryan smiled to himself. His idea only made sense. It was perfectly logical. "So what exactly did you walk in on?" he asked. Kelsi groaned and covered her face.

"They weren't even _on_ the bed, they were... It was awful. There were things I'd never want to see that are now going to be permanently etched into my mind..." She shook her head. "I don't mean to intrude on your living space. I'm already there—you're never going to get a break from me," she frowned.

"Kelsi, dear, I love having you around. You're not intruding at all, and I don't need any sort of break from you."

They got back to his apartment and were about to head to sleep. Kelsi had spent the night before, of course. Ryan was a perfect gentleman about it. They shared the bed. Sometimes they curled up together, others he gave her space. They were always fully clothed, of course. Ryan was a complete gentleman.

"Hey Kels," Ryan said as they walked into his room. "I was just thinking... This seems a bit silly, doesn't it?"

"What does?" she asked, immediately feeling worried. Kelsi's past experiences led her to jump to the worst conclusions a lot of the time, and Ryan's tone was suddenly worrying her. What was silly? Their relationship?

"Just... all of this," he motioned around. "Kelsi, just think about it. We've been together for months now, and you're over here all the time. You practically live here. You clearly dislike your roommate and I don't think it would make either of us unhappy if you were to just move in here." Kelsi stopped. Had she heard him correctly?

"You... You really want to live together?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Isn't a composer's home where her piano is? Well darling, yours seems to be here."

"...I'll think about it," she said. "I mean, we don't need to rush into anything, right?"

"Of course. I just wanted to let you know that my home is always open to you. It's a lot nicer with you here, anyway," he smiled, wrapping her up in his arms. Kelsi had to admit, she always felt at home when she was with Ryan. But were they ready to live together? She wondered if Ryan would actually get tired of her, being around her all the time... if he would still like her once he saw her at her best and her worst. She didn't want to move too fast and mess things up, either... but she was tired and she'd had a very long day and had endured a very long flight, so she pushed her worries aside and fell asleep to the sound of her boyfriend's breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience. I have the plot for this mapped out, but I have been so ridiculously stressed with school lately that updating this has been impossible. I just also started a Youtube project, and I'm maintaining another story project with a friend of mine. I had to cancel my Hannah Montana story until I have more time to work on it. Senior year is stressful, so thanks for hanging around and reading and reviewing. I promise this will get interesting.**

CHAPTER TWELVE

As Kelsi stumbled into the kitchen in the morning, she bit her lip nervously, spotting Ryan as he made some tea for the two. "Hey honey," he said, hearing her enter.

"Hey," she said, trying to think of how to word what she wanted to say. "So I've been thinking about your proposition about... you know." He nodded patiently, turning away from his task to give her his attention. "I think I will move in, but not yet," she said. "I feel like I should at least wait until the end of term, and I don't want to rush things. We haven't even finished our first year of college yet, and moving to New York was already a big switch. I don't want to keep changing things up as soon as I get comfortable, although that isn't to say I won't be here all the time anyway, since I already am."

"Perfectly understandable, Kels," Ryan said, kissing her forehead. "Just let me know when you're ready. My door will always be open." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, and Adele called. She wants to know if you'd like to go to lunch with her today."

"Sounds nice. You'll be at practice anyway, so I guess I'll go call her back."

"Alright," Ryan said, giving her a quick kiss and letting her go.

Kelsi and Adele had become pretty good friends, considering the time they had known each other. Kelsi liked haivng a girl around, as girly as Brandon could be. Sharpay was the only other girl she talked to regularly, having developed a shield to block her roommate from her mind, and Gabriella and the others were all really busy and didn't always have the time to talk. Having lunch with Adele while their boyfriends were off being vampires helped Kelsi feel less lonely in New York.

But something about that day just felt unsettling. Kelsi couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt off in a way she couldn't describe. She decided not to say anything, deciding that it must be her imagination. Still, as the afternoon went on and the girls went shopping,s he couldn't shake the feeling... like someone was watching her, but whenever she looked, there was no one there.

She felt amazingly relieved and safe when she found herself back at Ryan's later. He wasn't back from rehearsal yet, but being in his home brought a sense of security to Kelsi nonetheless. She had no idea what was making her feel so uneasy. Perhaps it was a sense of dread, now that things were going to well, to expect something to go wrong. Maybe she was just being paranoid for no reason at all. Whatever the case, she hoped the feeling would leave her alone soon.

That wasn't the case.

Days passed and Kelsi's paranoia only got worse. She spent more time attached to Ryan but refused to tell him what was bothering her. She didn't want him to think she was crazy or incapable of taking care of herself just because she was a little worried, and maybe a little scared. She didn't like walking around outside, even just around campus, unless she had someone with her. She hated going back to her dorm more than ever, but felt annoying when she kept asking Ryan if she could stay with him.

Maybe she should've just accepted his offer to move in when he had suggested it days before...

Ryan couldn't help but notice his girlfriend's peculiar behavior.

"Kelsi, what's going on with you lately?" he asked as she looked over her shoulder yet again. They were going out for lunch and she had been increasingly sketched out whenever they left the house.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I've just felt a little off lately."

"Alright," Ryan frowned. "If you need anything, just let me know." She nodded and looked behind her again, feeling her chest jump when she thought she saw... but no, it had to be her imagination. Her mind was just messing with her. This couldn't possibly be happening now. She was just stressed and so the stress was making her head play tricks on her. There was no way she could be seeing what she thought she saw... but before she could even blink, what she thought she saw was gone. Maybe it wasn't denial. Maybe she really was just imagining it.

The thought that she was imagining things that were now forming themselves into visions worried Kelsi even more. Then came the nightmares. She could never remember them when she woke up, but they were vivid and left her with a haunted feeling that left her unable to sleep through most of the night, if she slept at all. Kelsi's paranoia was causing her to fall apart, and Ryan couldn't figure out what to do to help.

Kelsi had always needed help, though. She had spent so much of her junior and senior years trying to develop a backbone that she didn't want to crack and ask for help just because she was a little scared. She was an adult now, and she didn't need that. She could handle it. Thinking about it one morning before leaving her dorm for class, Kelsi resolved to overcome her fear and to prove once and for all that her worries were nothing more than her imagination.

She got up, ready to face the day and confront her fears once and for all, but having no idea exactly what that day would bring.

**A/N: It's short but I'm posting two in one dayyy! Make sure to review this one before you read the next one so I can know what you think! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The morning had been worrisome for Kelsi, but she had made it through. She texted Ryan, planning to meet with him after classes, and even scheduled to meet with Brandon for lunch while Ryan was still in class. "Honey, you have got to tell someone what's going on with you," Brandon said as they sat eating and Kelsi glanced around her again. She sighed.

"I don't want to seem crazy," she admitted. "It's really nothing. I'm just being paranoid."

"Paranoid how? Not girls again...?" Kelsi shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that, I just... This is going to sound like a bad movie, but... I think I'm being followed." This wasn't at all what Brandon had been expecting.

"Followed by who?" he asked. "Have you seen anyone following you?"

"I mean... I don't think so... I've just felt so suspicious of my environment lately and... not safe. It started almost two weeks ago, and when I was out with Ryan one day I thought I saw..."

"Thought you saw what?" he pressed as Kelsi stared down at her fidgeting hands. She sighed.

"I swear I thought I saw Jeremy," she said, almost as if she was afraid to voice her fears.

"Jeremy?" Brandon asked. Of course, he didn't know about her abusive ex-boyfriend.

"A guy I dated in Seattle. He was... not the nicest to me, to say the least. He was about the opposite of Ryan as far as boyfriend behavior goes. I don't know why he would be here, so I think I'm imagining it, but... I've been having an awful time trying to sleep and I've been reluctant to even leave the house and I'm tired of living inside because I'm afraid, you know?" She frowned.

"If you don't want your fear to rule you, girl, then don't let it." She nodded.

"I'm working on that," she smiled weakly at his encouragement.

"Look, I've gotta get back to class, but I'll see you later." The feeling of safety vanished again with the absence of her friend. The composer sighed, gathering her books and heading off across campus.

"Been dreaming about me, huh? I must say, I'm flattered." The voice made Kelsi stop dead in her tracks. Her stomach tightened and her breath caught in her chest and her eyes widened. She couldn't make herself move, run, scream, anything. Everything in her head was screaming at her to save herself, but she was frozen, petrified by the fear that had run through her veins like ice.

"W-what are you doing here?" she finally managed to say.

"Paying you a visit, of course. I missed you, you know. I've been keeping tabs on you. Seems you've put together a few shows and... _apparently_ you've even got a new guy in your life... the blond dancer guy, huh?" He still stood behind her. Kelsi didn't need to see his face to know the sort of dark expression it undoubtedly held. She had seen his dark looks far too many times.

"I have a restraining order on you," she said, barely above a whisper. "You can't be here."

"But I am. Now, what are you going to do about it?" he challenged. "You never called the cops when I messaged you, or when I wrote you a letter... It was very rude of you to not respond, by the way."

"Stay away from me. I haven't done anything to you, Jeremy. What happened between us was more than two years ago."

"You don't tell me what to do," he hissed, grabbing her arm now. He sensed her gaining her confidence, and didn't want her running away. She flinched and her heart sped up. "Now, unless you want something bad to happen, because believe me, I know where your rich little Evans boy is living, you'd better come with me. We can discuss things without an audience, if you don't mind."

Kelsi didn't at all like the idea of leaving the safety of the large campus crowds. Still, she didn't like the idea of Jeremy being anywhere near Ryan, so she let him lead her through the campus, a tight grip still on her arm. She didn't complain, even though it hurt. She tried not to let him see how terrified she was. She contemplated if it would be worth the risk to try to call Ryan, or maybe the police. The NYPD wouldn't care enough, surely, but Ryan...

As soon as they were off campus and around the corner, out of public view, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and everything went black.

**A/N: Cruel of me, I know. I usually don't like leaving people with cliffhangers, but this was necessary to keep people interested. I realize that in "Found" I did a lot more alternating between being Ryan centric and Kelsi centric, and this one has been mostly Kelsi, so I'm going to use this as an opportunity to get both of their perspectives back into a balance a little more. Please please please review! And you're welcome for the double update. I promise the next won't be long. I'm just waiting to make sure people have read these two before I update again. 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm super sorry it's taken so long. There has just been such a restraint on my mind when it comes to this chapter. I honestly couldn't figure out where to take it from here and I know I stopped at a really crappy point and I promised I wouldn't take forever and then I did. But I just started college and I had a really rough break up and depression for the past few months and things have been hectic! If you have any suggestions, PLEASE let me know!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Kelsi wasn't there.

Ryan knew that he and Kelsi were supposed to meet up after he got out of class. They had made a definite plan, and Kelsi never canceled their plans. If she did, she always called him. She always had a reason. It was always something really important.

But Kelsi wasn't answering her phone.

He headed to his apartment, but she wasn't there. He thought maybe she had gone back to wait for him and had fallen asleep and didn't hear her phone. Maybe she was with Adele, or Brandon?

He sat on the couch and called Adele.

"Hello?"

"Do you know where Kelsi is?" He wasted no time. Something didn't feel right, and Ryan needed to know that Kelsi was safe and okay somewhere. He needed to know he was worrying over nothing.

"Oh... No, sorry. I haven't talked to her today. Didn't she have lunch with Brandon?" Damnit.

"Yeah, I'll ask him. Thanks." He didn't say goodbye. He was already walking to his neighbor's apartment. He didn't knock, he just went in.

Brandon was sitting on the couch with a text book in his lap.

"Fuck."

"Ryan? What's up, man? Aren't you supposed to be meeting Kelsi?"

"I don't know where she is. She isn't answering her phone. She's been acting weird all week and now she's gone, Brandon. Do you have any idea where she could be?" Brandon paled.

"Oh man, I sure hope she was wrong," he muttered, throwing his books off of his lap.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked, following Brandon as he went to grab some shoes and his keys.

"I mean—when I had lunch with Kelsi earlier, she was telling me about how she's felt really paranoid lately because she thinks some guy is following her." Ryan froze.

"What? What guy? Who? Why didn't she tell me?" Brandon shook his head.

"Some guy she used to date—said she thought she saw him a while ago when you guys were out shopping and she's been really freaked by it."

"Not Jeremy."

"Yeah, that was his name." They were already climbing into Brandon's car. "Last I saw Kelsi, we were on campus for lunch. I know a couple people who were around when I left—maybe they saw where she went." Ryan nodded, hoping someone had a clue. "So what's the deal with this Jeremy guy? Kelsi told me he wasn't real great to her."

"No, actually, she has a restraining order on him." Jeremy looked surprised.

"Then if she thought she saw him, why wouldn't she call the cops or something? I know she said she didn't wanna seem crazy, but if he's that bad..."

"Kelsi was terrified of the guy. He used to beat the crap out of her."

"Holy shit." Brandon stepped on the gas a little more.

They found one of Brandon's friends, a guy named Jake, who he thought had been nearby after he left Kelsi to go to class. "Oh, yeah, I saw her," Jake said. "Yeah, like a minute after you left, she got up to leave and some guy walked up behind her and started talking to her. She seemed real weird about it, so I watched to make sure he wasn't bothering her, and she seemed kinda aggravated, and he looked kinda pissed. I figured he was pissed cause she was ignoring him, but he grabbed her arm and they started talking and it seemed like they were fine, for the most part, and they left... walked off campus, somewhere. I saw him when he got here, too, he was parked near me and just sitting in his car."

"Shit," Ryan said, panic filling his entire being. "What kind of car? Do you know the license plate or anything?" Jake paused.

"White '93 Escort... crappy looking thing, had Washington state tags, I thought it was weird... Is everything okay?" Ryan was already calling 911 and walking away while Brandon explained what was going on.

Ryan gave the police Jeremy's name and what he knew about his car. He knew Kelsi had been acting strange. He should've never left her alone.

Jake looked freaked when Brandon explained what happened. He felt guilty that he didn't stop it, but he couldn't have known what was going on. It wasn't his fault.

Ryan knew the police wouldn't normally get up and panic over a kidnapping that was less than 48 hours ago, but the restraining order and their past history put Kelsi on the top of the list.

He needed to know what else he could do.

A cop met up with him and agreed to let Ryan go with him to patrol, looking for Jeremy's car.

"Excuse me—what's going on?" A red-haired girl asked as Ryan followed the cop off campus.

"Investigating a kidnapping, ma'am," the cop replied, not looking at her.

"Short girl—glasses, brown hair?" Ryan stopped.

"Yeah—did you see something?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh my God, I tried to tell the school security earlier but they wouldn't listen—I saw some guy bash a girl on the back of the head and drag her off to a white car..."

Ryan felt his heart stop. He knocked her out. It was definitely Jeremy, from what Jake said about the Washington tags, but now he knew that Kelsi definitely wasn't safe. She was hurt and missing and most likely unconscious.

Another officer stayed to question the girl and Ryan got in the car with the other. He kept calling Kelsi's cell, not knowing what else to do.

A call on the radio said they knew Jeremy's license plate number, so it would be easier to find. Ryan felt like he was going to throw up. He had never been so afraid in his life.

_Ring... ring... ring... ring... *Hi, this is Kelsi, I-*_

_Ring... ring... ring... ring... *Hi, this is Kels-*_

_Ring... ring... "Why hello, Mister Evans."_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Kelsi woke up to the sound of a telephone—_her_ telephone—ringing.

Kelsi woke up in a room that, quite honestly, smelled like cup of noodles and vomit.

Kelsi woke up with the realization that she couldn't move because she was bound with ropes.  
Kelsi woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of her head from being hit.

Kelsi woke up with the crippling fear that she was trapped with _him._

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kelsi?"

"What do you want from me?" He laughed.

"I just want you to see some sense, dear. Seems a bit silly that I have to go to all these lengths just to have a conversation with you, doesn't it?" He was sitting on a chair next to the bed. His legs were crossed and one of his hands held her phone. The other rested casually under his chin, propping his head. He turned the phone, still ringing, in his hand.

"All of this can go away if you just realize that you're living a lie, Kelsi. You belong with me and you always have. This life—being at Juilliard, dating that rich brat... This is all a fantasy. You should've never left Seattle... never left _me._" The phone paused, but started ringing yet again. "And all I want from _you_, is for you to go back to the way things belong..."

"What are you talking about?" she choked out.

"I'm talking about..." He sat up, resting both elbows on his knees and folding his hands under his chin, the phone still ringing. "Calling up your little boyfriend and ending things. Lifting this silly restraining order and coming back to Seattle... Don't think that after all of this time I ever stopped loving you."

"You never loved me, you're just crazy," Kelsi snapped. His eyes immediately darkened and he slapped her hard across the face. She whimpered through gritted teeth.

"You think that blond snot loves you?" he snarled. "Wake up, Kelsi. You can't live in his world; you don't deserve it!" She bit her lip and tried to force back the tears that started rolling down her face. "He doesn't love you. You're just wasting your time. Now break up with him and get it over with."

"N-no."

If there was one thing in the world that Kelsi was sure of, it was that Ryan loved her. The ever-ringing phone confirmed it. He knew she was missing. He was worried. He would find her. He would save her.

"You shouldn't have said that."

The phone started ringing again and Jeremy got up, walking to the other side of the room. He answered it.

"Why hello, Mister Evans."

Kelsi couldn't stop herself from crying anymore. She just wanted to be at Ryan's apartment, curled up watching an old musical and listening to him hum along to the songs. She wanted to be sleeping comfortably in his bed and knowing that nothing could hurt her and she would be safe with him.

"Now, now, calm down... Kelsi's fine, for the time being... She's being a bit disagreeable, I'll admit, but it's nothing I can't straighten out..." Jeremy paused. "Ah, well, I hate to disappoint you, but with the way things are going, the chances of you finding her alive are pretty slim..."

Kelsi let out a loud sob. "Shut up, bitch," Jeremy said, hitting her again.

"R-Ryan," she croaked.

"Oops, looks like I'm going to have to call you back—there's something I need to deal with," Jeremy said, hanging up the phone.

"No, Ryan!" Kelsi called, knowing he couldn't hear her. Jeremy tossed the phone onto the bedside table, grabbing Kelsi's face roughly and forcing her to look at him.

"Rich boy isn't saving you, Kelsi. It's all you and me, baby. Together til death." He flipped open a knife that was probably illegal to own. Kelsi was crying harder than ever, but he just laughed. He put it back in his pocket and kissed Kelsi hard on the mouth.

"Gotta go to the store. If this is happening, I'm gonna need to be drunk... Now be a good girl and shut the fuck up while I'm gone." He let go of her face and grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

When he left, Kelsi went into full-on panic mode. He was going to kill her. Ryan wouldn't find her in time, and Jeremy was going to kill her. Then what? Would he go after Ryan?

She struggled to move, but the ropes were pretty tight. Kelsi was hyperventilating. This was it. All of her dreams and all of the good things she had acquired after she left Seattle were for nothing, because it was all about to end here in some... dirty, gross hotel room with nothing but a bed, an ugly lamp, and... Kelsi's cell phone.

She couldn't move her arms more than a little bit. If she could just get her phone, she could call Ryan, or the police... try to figure out where she was before Jeremy got back...

She could wiggle around a little. The more she tried, the more she was able to move. She was tiny, she had to be able to squeeze out...

Little by little, she made more space. A little more. A little more. She yanked her arm, trying to pull it free. It moved some, but not enough. The longer it took, the more she panicked. She wouldn't have enough time. He would get back and see her trying to get free and he would kill her then and there.

But one of the coils came off of her wrist. Just one. She didn't care about the rope burn or the chaffing that was causing the cuts to sting her arms. She just needed to be able to call Ryan...

Another coil off. A bit more struggling and another.

She could bend her arm at the elbow but it was still held to her torso from the elbow to her shoulder. She tried to reach her phone. She wiggled her body closer to the edge of the bed. The phone was on her fingertips... She wiggled over more... and grabbed it just barely between two of her fingers, dragging it closer until she could grab it.

Her heart went into overdrive. Maybe she could really save herself. She hit speed dial 1 and talk and waited, hyperventilating.

"Jeremy, I-"

"Ryan," she squeaked.

"Kelsi? Kelsi! Are you alright? Where are you? Where's Jeremy?"

"I-I don't know he just left... said he's coming back... Ryan help me," she cried.

"Kelsi I will I promise just tell me where you are." His voice was desperate... panicked.

"I don't... I don't know... I'm... It's a motel or... something, I don't know..." She looked around for any clues. "I could barely get my arm free enough to get my phone, Ryan, I..." She looked at the side table. There was a pamphlet. "The... The... The Marvin Motel? I think that's what it says..." She heard Ryan repeat the name, and heard sirens go on. "Ryan are you... in a police car?"

"Of course I am, and we're coming to get you. Kelsi, baby, just breathe. It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I promise."

"Okay," she sniffed, but she couldn't help but cry. What if they didn't make it in time?

"Where did Jeremy say he was going?" he asked again.

"I... I dunno, liquor store, maybe..." She had been too panicked to really remember.

"You don't know the room number, do you?"

"No." She started crying more. She was useless.

"Sh, honey it's fine, I promise. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. I'm so glad you're okay, Kelsi, just keep talking to me."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I was s-scared," she sobbed.

"Honey it's fine, I'm sorry I didn't keep you safer."

"I-I wanna m-move in with you, Ryan."

"You will, Kels, as soon as we get you out of there. You can move in tonight, I promise."

"R-Ryan, I love you."

"I love you too, Kelsi... Shit, my battery's dying."

"No!"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I promise we'll be there soon."

"Ryan, don't leave me!"

"I'll be there soon, honey, I swe-" But the line went dead.

Kelsi was crying more than ever. She stared at the screen that flashed that the call had ended, her eyes flooded with ears. What if he was wrong? What if she never heard his voice again?

She knew she should trust that he would save her and his promises would all be true, but she was beyond hoping for the best when she was in the worst situation of her life.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but Ryan still wasn't there. No one was. Jeremy would be back soon, and there was no sign of help...

Then she heard a key turn in the lock.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The door opened to reveal a team of police, immediately urging Kelsi to stay quiet. They were all armed and hid... behind the door, in the bathroom, in the closet... They were going to ambush Jeremy.

"There are a few units in the hallway hiding out to corner him," an officer assured Kelsi. "Is the man armed in any way?"

"H-he has a knife," she said. She would be safe. But where was Ryan?

The officer took her phone and put it back on the table, before Kelsi could voice her question. He scooted her back to the middle of the bed, so to Jeremy, nothing would look strange. He quickly took cover and they all waited.

It didn't take very long.

Jeremy returned not five minutes later, already drinking from a bottle of vodka, straight. He grinned at Kelsi before raising the bottle to his lips and—"FREEZE!" The bottle smashed to the floor as Jeremy stumbled back in shock. An officer grabbed him before he could reach for his knife and three more officers pointed guns at him. Two more stood in the doorway, in case he broke out of the grasp of the man who was putting him in handcuffs.

And just like that, it was over. She was safe. Jeremy would be going to jail and she would never have to worry about him again. She knew she should be happy, but she just wanted to see Ryan.

The police dragged him out—two stayed behind to get Kelsi out of her bindings as they led Jeremy from the room. As soon as Jeremy was gone, Ryan burst into the room. "Kelsi!" He grabbed her, despite the orders from the police, and kissed her repeatedly. She was crying again now... The rush of emotions was just too much.

Ryan was so relieved that Kelsi was alright... with the exceptions of a gash on her head and a swollen, red cheek, and any emotional trauma that may develop. He was just glad that he could hold her and let her cry on him. She was alive.

Kelsi had to see a doctor and to give a police report. Jeremy would be in jail for a very, very long time. Luckily, the most Kelsi suffered was some blood loss. The doctor just told her to stay home for a while until she felt okay again. It was also recommended that she see a psychiatrist to make sure that she was mentally well for a few months. Kelsi didn't care. She didn't mind. She just wanted to sleep.

Ryan took her home. It was well past two in the morning now, and she'd had an extremely long day. "Ryan," she said as she climbed into his bed, "thank you so much..."

"Don't even worry about it, Kelsi. All that matters is that you're here, he's gone, and I'm with you." She nodded and held onto him like he was her life line... which he basically was. She knew Jeremy was wrong. She knew Ryan loved her.

Despite everything that was weighing on her mind, she was completely exhausted, and fell asleep within minutes.

Ryan's rest did not come as easily. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. He didn't dare leave her side, although he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a while. He just tried to be quiet as he dialed his phone.

"Why are you calling this late, Ryan? I know it must be two in the morning where you are."

"Sharpay, I just had the worst day of my entire life," he croaked. The more he reflected, the scarier it all felt.

"Wait, Ry, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now but... Sharpay you'll never believe..."

"Calm down. Just tell me what happened. Is it something with Kelsi?"

"You could say that... You know how I said she's been weird for a while now? Really quiet and clingy and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong?"

"Yeah... She didn't do anything to hurt you, did she?"

"No, no. Kelsi didn't do anything. She thought someone was following her, and they were. She got fucking abducted, Shar. I mean, kidnapped, tied up, had to get the police to find her because this guy was going to fucking murder her." He closed his eyes as he said it. It felt so unreal to say out loud.

"...Oh my god. You're serious? Who the hell did that? Is she alright? Holy shit, Ryan!"

"She's fine now, she's sleeping. Mostly unharmed, just some cuts and bumps and bruises..." He took a deep breath. "Sharpay I've never been so scared in my life. I would've called you..."

"No, it's fine, I understand, you were trying to find Kelsi. Jesus, Ry..." She was stunned. "I'm so glad she's alright." Her voice was soft. Sharpay was a hard person, but Ryan knew Kelsi had really grown on her. "Did they catch the guy who did it?"

"Yeah. He was her ex before she moved to Albuquerque... She told me about him before, but I never imagined he would be a problem... I mean, she had a restraining order already so I figured she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore and he just comes up out of nowhere and pulls this shit..."

"...Do you know why?" Actually, Ryan didn't know why. Why had this monster come out of nowhere to try to ruin their happiness? Why did he want to hurt Kelsi so badly?

"No. I have no idea." Maybe it was anger with Kelsi for leaving, or something. "Then again, even if I knew his reasoning I don't think it would make this feel any more justifiable."

"I guess you're right. And you're with Kelsi now, right?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping next to me with a death-grip on me. I just couldn't get to sleep..." He ran his fingers through his girlfriend's curls. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost her."

"But you didn't. She's safe and she's with you and that's what matters. As long as you guys are there for each other, I'm sure things will be okay... And if you need me, ever, I can jump on a plane in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, I know." He looked at Kelsi. Despite everything, she looked so peaceful. "We're moving her stuff into my place in the morning. It was too late to do it tonight; I know she just wanted to sleep."

"That's probably best for her. I think living with you will help her be able to feel safe again. She won't have to be alone or stuck with a stranger."

"Yeah..." He didn't know what else to say. "I'll call you tomorrow. I should try to sleep."

"Yeah, you should. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Goodnight Ry. I love you. Kelsi too."

"Goodnight, Shar. We love you back."

He smiled a little as he hung up and put the phone on the table behind him. He wrapped Kelsi up in his arms and just tried to focus on the sound of her breathing.

As long as she was still breathing, he knew they'd be alright.


End file.
